


She will always be his potato

by tulip22



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulip22/pseuds/tulip22
Summary: They find their world in each other...





	She will always be his potato

The first time he laid eyes on her was in the 104th training squad. He found her very annoying and loud spoken. She was irritating.

She always hung out with that stupid Connie making them a pair of idiots. He always wondered what she saw in him?.

He tried to avoid her all the time but she managed to appear everywhere. Her first impression on Shadis was disastrous. She had been munching loudly and everyone turned to look at her. It was a potato. Keith Shadis was beyond furious as she was breaking the rules. She said potatoes were the best food in this world. Everyone had laughed but Jean just found her dumb. I mean who breaks rules over eating?. She was not allowed to eat dinner and Shadis made her run laps.After that Jean always called her potato girl.. 

When he was fighting with the titan shifter she was busy eating and stealing the food from his plate. Shadis had asked what was the commotion about?. Mikasa told everyone that Sasha had farted. Jean was back in his chair and started laughing all the while Sasha was shocked.

She managed to cheer everyone in the mess hall. Her loud voice would wake up anybody. She would smile all the time and made grief stricken faces happy ones. He still didn't like her. She was not serious about being a soldier at all.

She would steal everyone's food and people started to get infuriated by her. She explained that she couldn't help herself. She stole meat from the kitchen time to time. When everybody told her to stop she would smile as bright as she could saying that we will eat meat everyday when these titans are wiped out. She was hope and beaming smiles while he was a serious person.

She couldn't even fight and Mikasa managed to save her from threats. She would still not think it through. When would she ever learn?.

They had a fight over food and he got on Sasha's nerve. They kept on going and a large crowd gathered around them.Connie had to restrain Sasha. It was the first time Jean lost his cool. Shadis proposed a cooking competition to settle the dispute. She was confident. He was not. She prepared the finest meat and he made his mother's recipe. He had won and Sasha apologized to him. He felt sympathy for her but was glad they were friends. It was a start of something new.

He began to watch her from far away. He realized that she wasn't that bad. Her contagious smile was necessary in this gloomy atmosphere. She radiated warmth. He got used to her. 

They started to get along with each other. She became his friend.

He heard she risked her life to save a little girl from these cannibals. She didn't have her gear and only used arrows to distract the beast so the girl had a chance to make it. She had succeeded. He was happy that she was safe and his respect for her increased tenfold.

He began to feel something for her. This feeling was foreign. They would talk to each other for hours when they were assigned guard duty. She would tell him that she loved the stars and she would gaze at the moon. They would talk about their ancestors and their unknown future. She still hoped for the day when they would win. He would sneak some food for her everyday.

He realized that they were very much similar. Sasha felt everything behind that facade of hers. She also got doleful when one of their comrades was lost but she would continue to smile for this world was already too much painful to bear. She was the light. She was hope. She would cry in secrecy and he would be the witness to that. She would tell him that she respected him so much that he joined the survey corps to avenge Marco and forgot about the millitary police. He choose to risk his life than to live a peaceful one. A big smile crept on his face that day as he wiped her tears and tucked her red locks behind her ear moving close and placing his lips on hers. It was sweet and she responded in the same way. 

He asked her about Connie and she laughed it out telling him he was a friend. He felt content.

She got his back on the battlefield. She was always there for him.

When he was injured she looked after him. He found her sleeping beside him when he woke up. She took care of him the whole night. He told himself he loved her more than anything.

On a rainy night they were lost in each other. They discarded their clothing and joined their bodies. They promised each other a future filled with love. They would get together someday.

He made her meet his mom. She liked Sasha and told her she would need grandchildren soon. Sasha blushed crimson. Sasha's father gave his approval for Jean saying that he is a nice boy. Sasha was over the moon.

When he found about her death he was crestfallen. He felt as if the world has ended. He didn't visit her grave. Why should he?. For him she is still alive. He still looks at the moon everynight thinking about her.  
"I love you Sasha for you will always be my potato. I eat your half everyday"  
Tears cascaded down his cheeks.


End file.
